starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Silver
Deleterious "Terry" Silver was one of the lawyers representing James St. Patrick and he was also a love interest of Tasha St. Patrick. Season 4 He makes it clear to James that he sees him as a crime bait but is willing to represent him for the time being. He takes an interest in James' wife Tasha but is conflicted as he sees James getting her a ring. Very soon, James is released from prison after new evidence appeared to prove his innocence. He and Tasha go out with some of his friends before they share a kiss at a karaoke bar with the two pondering on their status. Terry later attends a party for James at his club, he meets Tasha again and says it was wrong for the kiss as he sees she was married before he leaves the party. He returns home where he is visited by Tasha who reveals her pain is alleviated when around Terry. She kisses him and they have sex, becoming lovers while James has no clue. Terry is later visited by James who asked if he's gotten word of an update on the crime before finding an earring which he believes came from another woman. Terry later goes to work and is told by Angela Valdes that Mike Sandoval was the true killer of Greg Knox and was shocked that he stood in court to accuse an innocent man of a crime he committed. He informs the St. Patricks of this and soon tells Tasha that she left her belongings which James spotted but didn't recognize. With her business going well, Tasha makes plans to divorce James dissolve the pre-nup and go legit. To carry that out, she distances herself from him and Tommy while continuing to see Terry behind James' back. However, on a night with Tasha, her daughter Raina is killed and Tasha is devastated as her choice of not going could have possibly prevented it. After this, she distances herself from Terry even after he professes his love for her, despite not knowing her well. Tasha goes to see Terry and asks him about a situation with killing a law officer for revenge, he tries to tell her to have James get a new lawyer. Tasha says its not for him as she takes credit for the act and ask him to represent her for her imminent trial as he tells her he can't be both her lover and lawyer. He has her pick one of the options and she chooses to have him as her lawyer having brought the check in advance. With this, she makes plans to take responsibility for what happened with her kids. Season 5 Sometime later, he appears at Raina's funeral where he watched intently as James spoke for his daughter. After the service, he spoke to Tasha and told her he's convinced that James asked her to cover for him and states he will protect her not James. They share a kiss before he walks off, with Tasha's mother Estelle having watched the scene. Terry is visited by Tasha and asked to lie for her in court. Terry refuses and accuses her of protecting James while stating she still loves him, despite everything he put her through. He tells her to come with him to turn James in but she tells him her son killed Ray Ray not James as he thought. He is shocked to hear this and tells Tasha to have Tariq turn himself in but she refuses since that will put him in danger. She again begs him and he promises to help her before they have sex. Later, he goes to a garage and is met by James who tells him that he knows of the affair and he states it started after he was released from jail. He brings up what Tasha said about Tariq killing Ray Ray even though he believed it was James and questions this. Ignoring it, James tells Terry to confirm Tasha's lie and threatens him but Terry is not fazed as his appearance in court is required and that if something happens James will be a suspect since he will have a motive: a jealous husband taking revenge on his wife's lover. Terry sends Tasha a text and tells her to go to his home. When she gets there, Tasha finds that Terry has had his home cleaned out and left a note with an apology as he has chosen to look out for himself than her and leave the city. Tasha was heartbroken by this note and cried. It seems after this, he finally realizes Tasha is just as bad as James and no longer wants her. He returns and working with Saxe, Mak and others he tries to help Tasha prove her innocence but that doesn't work as she refuses to turn on her children's father. Terry meets her again and they have sex with James secretly watching from afar. Out of jealously and anger at Terry for his previous snarky statements to him, James waits for Tasha to leave before he sneaks up on him and strangles him in revenge. Terry struggles in the fight but is unable to break free and dies. He is later reported missing afterwards after Ghost stuffed his body in the trunk and left the car where it was. Tasha stated to Angela she wouldn't be surprised if James did kill Terry as it is something he would do. Season 6 Terry’s mention to still be missing and the police are looking into his disappearance after his family became concerned. Tasha tell James that she knows he killed Terry and tells him that he should be worried if there were cameras up in the garage. Realizing this, James tells Tasha that she should be worried too since she looks just as bad because of her affair. Tasha then reveals to Saxe and Blanca that Ghost killed Terry Silver and reveals the location of his corpse in Terry's car. Trivia * In It's Done, Terry is seen wearing a Morehouse College shirt suggesting Terry attended school there. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Killed by James St. Patrick Category:Deceased characters